Carta Contradictoria
by ka-mi-cin
Summary: luego de varios años y una costante rutina un tracendental cambio ocurrirá.¿que sucederá con esta singular pareja despues de una sincera cofesion? averiguelo!


Como todos lo días Pucca perseguía a Garu por toda sooga. Ambos maniobraban técnicas imposibles y destacaban sus natas habilidades. A pesar del tiempo trascurrido la misma rutina de persecución no cambiaba. Estos individuos ya no eran unos niños, habían crecido terminando siendo todo unos adolescentes.

La pequeña niña que solía ser Pucca ahora dejaba libre su lacio cabello, con una simple rosa como adorno a un costado de su cabeza. Sus ojos diariamente eran retocados con una leve sombra azabache y sus finos labios de un intenso carmesí. Había desarrollado unas pronunciadas curvas y una esbelta figura. Siempre vestía una blusa roja, unos ceñidos vaqueros negros y un par de botas del mismo color. Acostumbraba ornamentar sus muñecas con unas delicadas pulseras que combinaban perfectamente con el resto del atuendo. Había cambiado su vestimenta pero la distintiva alegría y su típica sonrisa permanecían intactas como su incontrolable amor por su amado.

Garu aun mantenía su voto de silencio como su titulo de ninja y siempre llevaba consigo su espada. Su cabello no había presentado ningún drástico cambio con el tiempo, lo conservaba tal cual como de niño solo que un poco más alborotado. Ahora el joven vestía unos oscuros pantalones como una estrecha musculosa que resaltaba sus definidos músculos y el corazón había desaparecido de la misma. Calzaba unas escarlatas zapatillas deportivas y poseía unas muñequeras de la misma sección en sus manos. Aun ayudaba y defendía a todo el que lo necesitara y persistían las luchas con sus más allegados enemigos. Por supuesto nunca habían desistido las fugas de los cariños de la niña.

Ambos corrían hacia un peregrino y frondoso bosque lejano de la aldea. Garu los había guiado hasta allí sin llamar la atención de su captora del lugar al que se encaminaban. Inesperadamente el joven se detuvo y dio media vuelta inmovilizándose a pesar de que Pucca continuaba su paso. Ella lo imitó y solo por unos centímetros no chocaron. Raramente la joven se contuvo de robarle un beso y lo miró dulce con una jovial sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. A diferencia de ella, él permanecía serio y neutral. Sin emitir palabras como era de suponerse, el joven sacó de su bolsillo derecho un sobre entregándoselo tímidamente. A pesar del desconcierto y estupefacción ante su acción Pucca no dudó en aceptarlo. En el instante Garu aprovechó su distracción y se fue corriendo con la esperanza de que ella no lo siguiera. Como lo esperaba la joven no lo hizo. Pucca observaba el extraño sobre que le había dado su amado y sin perder tiempo lo abrió investigando lo que traía adentro. Encontró para su sorpresa un blanco papel con palabras escritas sobre él, al parecer era una carta. Suspiró aun mas enamorada e ilusionada se dispuso a leerla.

Carta contradictoria

Te odio.

A pesar de mi fría indiferencia hacia ti no renunciaste a esta trastornada obsesión que lo llamas amor. Desde que nos conocemos me has perseguido y en cada oportunidad te has tomado el atrevimiento de besarme sin mi consentimiento.

Aunque te ignoraba y rechazaba me ofreciste tu amistad y no solo eso, también te preocupaste en cada aspecto de mi vida, hasta contagiarme de ese desinteresado interés por ti.

Fueron mas heridas la que te provoqué pero solo bastó una lagrima tuya para causarme la mas tormentosa agonía que hasta el momento desconocía.

Te culpo por ser mi distracción, mi fortaleza, mi pesar y mi felicidad. Todo en el mismo momento.

Eres la causa de las mil controversias conmigo mismo y el origen de una infinita tranquilidad.

Te amo.

Nunca lo dije porque creí que no era necesario decirlo.

Desde un principio supe que eras diferente pero recientemente me di cuenta cuan singular y única eres.

Tras varias decepciones acepté lo poco que te comprendía y lo mucho que te necesitaba.

Confieso que fue difícil creerlo y admito lo fácil que fue enamorarme.

Lentamente me cautivaste hasta adueñarte de mi corazón. La misma rutina de todos los días, la cual tenía la seguridad de que terminarías besándome, llegué a esperarla impaciente y a ansiarla secretamente.

Fue entonces cuando acerté que no estaba equivocado ni que esto era un error.

Como lo dicta el titulo de la carta, mis palabras son contradictorias.

Por ello te odio, porque te amo.

Anhelo besarte pero temo desearte tanto que no lo logre sobrevivir sin ti. Traté de convencerme centenares de veces de lo contrario pero siempre terminaba aceptando lo innegable.

Esto es mas que un vano deseo o una simple necesidad, mucho mas que solo querer y mil veces mayor que el mismo cielo.

Es un inexplicable sentimiento y una nueva sensación. Insólito y desconocido para ser exactos. Es un verdadero significado y motivo para vivir. Sin poder evitarlo todo se reduce a solo una cosa: tú.

No lograba despejar mi mente ni ignorarlo por eso decidí revelártelo. No espero que correspondas este amor ni que me comprendas solo que esta insoportable pesadumbre desaparezca. Sentía la obligación de que debías saberlo y de que yo debía declararlo.

Pucca yo te amo y tal vez siempre lo haga.

Sin más palabras, Garu.

La joven terminó de leer la carta y verdaderamente no sabía como reaccionar. Sus palabras eran precisas y sencillas, no podía malinterpretar ni una frase. No conseguía creer lo que había sucedido. ¿Realmente la persona que amaba con cada milímetro de su alma le había confesado su amor por ella? Era imposible imaginar algo parecido y aun más negar lo escrito.

Garu la observaba detrás un amplio árbol, en ningún momento había abandonado el lugar. Analizaba sus facciones e intentaba descubrir las posibles emociones que estaba experimentado. No cabía duda que había leído por completo su carta y que comprendió a la perfección la intención de la misma. Pero aun así algo temía. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante ello? Comenzaba a arrepentirse de entregarle esa condenada carta y de exponer de tal forma sus sentimientos. Tenía dos opciones por optar. La primera: evadir sus acciones y huir en ese preciso instante antes de que ella lo encontrara. Luego se pensaría una creíble mentira para evitarla y hasta negar todo lo que escrito en la carta. La segunda: enfrentarla y aceptar la decisión que tomara. Aunque la primera opción era tentadora, la solución de la misma solo era temporal, obviando las graves heridas que provocaría en ambos. Además no seria nada honorable hacerlo y terminaría siendo todo un cobarde. Escogió la opción mas digna.

Pucca guardó la carta en el sobre y tomándola con mucho afecto se resolvió a buscarlo. Al dar media vuelta se encontró frente a ella un Garu erguido con la mirada inclinada hacia un costado y una pose que denotaba cierta timidez. Sin dudarlo se acercó a él a un paso considerablemente lento. El joven escuchó sus pasos y sentía su presencia acercarse pero no se atrevió a elevar la mirada hasta que ella se detuvo delante de él. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, así que resignado la miró. Sus miradas se encontraron y mil emociones se reflejaban en ambas. Se miraban intensamente, sin desviar la vista, fulgurando el agudo amor que sentían. Sin decir absolutamente nada Pucca sonrío como nunca lo había hecho antes, con una inigualable satisfacción y ternura. Garu también sonrío y con toda la confianza renovada se atrevió por primera vez en su vida a robarle un beso. Sin permiso ni aprobación la tomó suavemente de su mano, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Rodeó su delgada cintura con sus brazos y sin peder ni un segundo más posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los suyos. Ella no lo frenó ni se contuvo. Abrazó su cuello, presionando aun más sus cuerpos y sin titubear disfrutó del tan ansiado beso. Los nervios de un comienzo se disiparon con rapidez y el amor solo se acrecentaba con mayor ímpetu. Se adentraron a la boca de quien abrazaban, inspeccionado lo inexplorado, saboreando lo recóndito. El beso fue sublime, excepcional, cariñoso, calido y meramente propio. Tras varios minutos se vieron obligados a separarse a causa de la falta de oxigeno. Aun mirándose con gran ardor y ternura a la vez, se tomaron de la mano y sin emitir ni una sola palabra retornaron a sus hogares.

Lo que comenzó como una insólita amistad, una locura, una diaria rutina terminó en un firme y apasionado amor.

**notas de la autora: hola! bueno este es mi primer fic de pucca y se me ocurrió esta idea para un oneshort. espero que les guste y por favor dejen review! desde ya gracias, adios! karen..**


End file.
